


Mind Games

by GhostWriter96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slutty avengers, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: When cornered by the Avengers, Loki makes use of the Mind Stone to distract them so he can escape. It works out better than he intended, turning Earth's Mightiest Heroes into shameless sexpots.





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this work will contain multiple guys on one girl, so if that's not your thing why the hell are you reading this?  
My grammar and punctuation aren't perfect so there may be some errors.  
"= Speech '= Thought.

The god of mischief, Loki, lay battered and bruised in the penthouse of Stark Tower. Facing down the Asgardian were six individuals; A man in damaged red and gold high tech armour, a tall very muscular humanoid with green skin, a man clad in red, white and blue and carrying a large shield, a man wielding a bow and with an arrow pointing straight at Loki, another Asgardian with a cape and holding a hammer and a red haired woman in a black catsuit with Loki's sceptre in her hands.

"If it's all the same to you," said the trickster wearily, "I'll have that drink now." Pushing up into a seated position, Loki started to subtly weave an illusion, making it appear he was still in front of the bar whilst he began to invisibly sneak behind the Avengers.

Illusion Loki looked over the heroes and, to keep them busy, continued talking "Well you put up more of a fight than I expected. I must say you all look very tense, won't you join me for a drink?"

"Enough tricks Loki! You'll face Asgardian justice for this." Boomed the god of thunder. The real Loki by this point had managed to pull himself to his feet. Illusion Loki smirked "Well in that case I'll definitely need a drink, are you sure you won't join me?" The Avengers' patience was wearing thin at this point "Will you shut up?" snapped Tony, irritably. Thor meanwhile was starting to get suspicious, _something_ seemed off about Loki but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why so restless Man of Iron? _Surely _the Chitauri didn't scare you that much?" Loki was enjoying egging the heroes on. His sceptre was almost within reach now. Whilst he didn't know the full extent of its power, the trickster was aware he'd barely scratched the surface and it could do a lot more than simply turn Midgardians into his puppets. "You're all so wound up I think you need to _relax_!" at this Loki dropped the illusion and snatched his sceptre from Black Widow. Thor realised what was going on a split second too late, "It's a trick!" he cried.

A flash of light blinded the Avengers whilst Loki dashed to the balcony and grabbed the Tesseract, vanishing into a blue rift.

"Stop him!" ordered Iron Man. Looking around Thor grunted "Too late. He's gone." a new but familiar voice then called out "Hey guys... I'm me again." Where The Hulk had stood was now an ordinary looking man, although still wearing just ripped trousers.

Before the heroes could think any more, powerful emotions raced through their minds, feelings of lust and arousal. Almost in sync the men found themselves getting hard. Natasha noticed the obvious bulges and, without thinking, said "My my boys, you're excited."

'What am I saying?" A small part of the Russian wondered. 'Does it matter?' A more dominant part of her thought. Nat's doubts were quickly dismissed as she stared hungrily at the tented pants.

Shucking off his armour, revealing he too had a hard on, Tony said "Can you blame us? You've been teasing us in that outfit all day. I don't know how Barton keeps himself from tearing it off you." The words felt wrong to Stark, but so right at the same time.

"Oh, I've thought about it," the archer admitted, "Problem is there's not many places where Fury can't see us." At her partner's words Black Widow gave a sultry grin, "Well he can't see us now. And if you have a problem with what I'm wearing, I can always remove it." Undoing her belt and peeling off her catsuit showed the men that the spy had been going commando.

When the realisation of that sunk in the heroes' boners seemed to swell even more. Captain America then spoke up; "Tony's right Romanov, you _have_ been teasing us, and for that I think you need to make it up to us. What do you guys say?"

Eager nods and assents all round.

"You heard them Natasha" said Steve "Come on guys, line up." The male Avengers did as they were told, forming a line across the room and dropping their pants.

Nat took in the wall of cocks in front of her and licked her lips in anticipation. Steve was first in line and grunted as Romanov slid her soft lips over his length. Bobbing her head Nat mentally thanked the super solider serum for enlarging _all_ his muscles. With a quick flick of her tongue Natasha then moved to the next in line and so on. 

Tony's big talk was backed up by what he had in his pants, Clint was more average but no lesser and Thor was truly godly. When she got to Banner, Nat was surprised by what the scientist was packing. Bruce gave a loud groan as the Russian ran her tongue up and down his length. Opening her mouth Nat gradually took Banner in.

It had been a while since Bruce had received sexual pleasure and Betty had never sucked him off like this. "Ahh Natasha!" Bruce moaned as he burst over her face. Drawing back Nat licked off the spunk "Who's next?"

In answer Steve stepped forward. "You've been waiting a long time huh Cap?" said Nat "Must've been tough not getting any action since the 40's." Rather than say anything Cap pressed his lower head against Nat's lips. The Russian opened wide and, with some difficulty, managed to take the Captain's whole length. Natasha gagged slightly but quickly adjusted and began sucking. As she blew Rogers, the spy had an idea and beckoned Thor and Clint to her. Once they were close enough Romanov took the blonde's cocks into her hands and firmly rubbed them.

The golden haired men groaned in pleasure from the spy's ministrations. Nat then began switching at random, moving her mouth from Steve to Clint, to Thor, back again and in a new order. The volume of the blondes' groans increased as they felt their releases coming. Steve came first, a thick blast over her hand and onto the side of her face. Hawkeye managed to hold out a little longer but soon shot his load which splattered on her other cheek. The Asgardian showed impressive stamina so Nat had to work harder. Black Widow slurped at the god's thick member like a frozen treat before taking it back into her warm mouth. Natasha's head was like a piston along Thor's cock. The redhead's efforts then paid off as the Thunderer erupted.

Spunk over her face and spilling out her mouth, Romanov had to catch her breath. Her respite didn't last long as another hard member pointed at her "Ahem, forgetting someone?" asked Stark. Obligingly the redhead stuck out her tongue and dragged it along the playboy's length.

The Russian's tongue alternated between lapping over Tony's lower head and sliding down the rest of his cock. "Enough foreplay Agent Romanov." was all Tony said before he pushed his hard on into Nat's warm mouth. Black Widow's head rapidly went back and forth and Stark moaned at the feeling of her soft lips. Tony was getting close, grabbing the back of Nat's head he buried the entirety of his member in her. As he did so the C.E.O cummed straight down the spy's throat.

"A little warning next time?" Said Nat once she had stopped coughing. "Sorry Natasha. I know what'll make you feel better." said Stark as he lowered his face to her clit, his beard tickling her wet folds. Tony then set about licking and slurping her wet hole. Romanov moaned at the sensation, Stark certainly knew what he was doing. Suddenly Romanov felt another tongue slurp at her back door, looking around the culprit was Clint. The archer and the billionaire's tongues slathered and wormed at her holes.

The redhead was already very turned on so her release came quickly.

Natasha then called over Banner and told him to lie down. Once he had Nat noted that his penis hadn't gone down at all. The redhead arranged herself so her pussy was by Banner's mouth and his dick was by hers. Bruce quickly worked out what she wanted him to do and began to lap at her dripping pussy. Meanwhile Clint was still licking her asshole and slipped in a finger. Nat wrapped her mouth around the scientist's member and began slurping.

The sixty nine continued for several minutes and in that time Barton's finger had been joined by another, stretching out the tight hole. Crying out Natasha's name, Bruce came again, his seed filling the spy's mouth. Romanov lasted slightly longer but the stimulation to both holes was too much as she released over Banner's face.

The archer was about to return to Nat's ass but he was given a more tempting offer "Come on Clint," coxed Romanov, gesturing to her dripping pussy, "it's your turn." As she said this the redhead sprawled on her back. Barton immediately lowered himself over her, dragging his tongue across her clit before delving it in. Nat wasted no time in swallowing her partner's boner. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents eagerly worked at each other's nether regions. Nat moaned as Barton's tongue wormed within her. The blonde grunted as Romanov tongued his length. The duo continued furiously mouthing each other until they came almost at the same time.

Her mouth filled with the taste of cum Natasha wanted her other holes to feel the same. An erotic idea then came to the Russian, "Have any of you ever heard of running a train?" she asked of her male teammates. Unsurprisingly Tony raised his hand. Somewhat more surprisingly so did Clint. Thor, Bruce and Steve looked confused. "Okay I'll bite, what's that mean?" questioned Rogers. Iron Man grinned at this "I hope this doesn't offend your old timey sensibilities Cap. But it means we all take turns fucking her, one after the other."

Under normal circumstances the captain would've been flustered by this, but these weren't normal circumstances and instead a devious smile spread across his face "Sounds good to me." he said. Romanov leaned back, spreading her pussy lips apart "Well then Captain, why don't you go first? Oh and boys? Don't worry about cumming inside." the redhead invited.

To prepare her Steve first probed at Romanov's entrance with a couple of fingers, stretching and scissoring them. "I'm ready, you can stop teasing now." At her words Steve took his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock. The soldier slowly pushed his large cock further into the redhead, only stopping to let her adjust. "Fuck me Rogers!" demanded Nat.

Captain America drew some of his length out of the tight hole and then gently pushed it back in. "Fuck!" wailed Romanov. Encouraged by this Steve kept going, picking up speed each time. Soon the super solider was rapidly pounding away, savouring the experience. Steve's size and enthusiasm quickly had the spy moaning and panting. "Fuuck! Yesss!" she wailed as she came again. The lubrication allowed Cap to speed up and pound her harder.

Rogers' cock went in and out again and again. Steve could feel he was close. Clenching his fists and grunting, Cap pulled out as he ejaculated, white fluid splattering over Nat's shapely form.

The Russian loved the feeling of the hot cum on her body. "Okay boys, who's next?" In answer Tony pushed his way forward. "Should've figured it'd be you Stark. You've been wanting to fuck me since the moment you saw me haven't you?". Tony grinned, "Hell yes." he said and plunged his whole dick into Nat's love tunnel. "Ahh!" cried Nat at the sudden intrusion. Iron Man took a moment to savour the tight walls around his hardness. Stark drew back his hips before slamming them forward. Slapping flesh echoed through the room as Tony screwed the Russian woman.

The philanthropist wasn't as big as Steve but he made up for it in skill. Each time Tony thrust he gave a slight twist to his hips which drove Romanov crazy. "God! Tony! Yes!" Nat moaned in pleasure. In response the genius drove in harder "You like that, Romanov? You like that dick?" he grunted as he thrust. Nat was willing to overlook Stark's dirty talk, provided he kept banging her.

Over and over Tony's hardness went in and out of Nat. The Russian was a panting sticky mess as she cried out "Tooonny!" and squirted her juices. With a triumphant grin Stark slowed his thrusts down, trying to hold off his release as long as he could. Pounding the spy's pussy was an experience for Tony, none of the other women he'd ever been with (and there were a lot) had ever gotten him this turned on. Through gritted teeth Stark groaned as he shot his cum deep into Romanov.

"Next!", Natasha demanded whilst Iron Man withdrew, leaving a trail of spunk connecting their genitals. Hawkeye went to take his turn but was pushed aside by Thor. "Are you ready for an Asgardian pole, mortal?" the deep voiced blonde asked. Nat cocked her fingers "Come and get it."

The god's cock drove into the redhead's well fucked tunnel. Romanov mewled in ecstasy as the thunder god's other hammer pushed in. Rather than start fucking her Thor took his member out, much to Nat's disappointment. "On your hands and knees." the Asgardian said. Eager for a cock in her again, the spy did as she was told and was rewarded by the thick meat reentering her pussy.

"Aahh" Groaned Nat at the feeling. The Thunderer hammered his length in and out of Nat's entrance which drew more groans of pleasure from both. "Hey Thor, you have spitroasting in Asgard?" Clint suddenly asked. Without slowing down Thor smirked "Indeed, her mouth _is_ currently unoccupied." Barton's cock was brought to Nat's face where she began to drag her tongue up and along it. The archer drove his length into his fellow agent's mouth, bucking his hips as he did so. Romanov felt so dirty with a cock in her mouth and in her pussy. But she loved it, slurping at Clint and clenching around Thor.

Thor and Clint gradually managed to find a rhythm of their thrusts. When one went in the other drew out and vice versa and once or twice thrusting in together. When the two cocks went at the same time waves of pleasure washed over Nat. In and out the man meats went until, without warning, Barton spurted into Natasha's mouth. "I get her pussy after." Said the archer as he removed his penis from the redhead's mouth with a soft pop. Thor simply grunted, continuing to plough Natasha's dripping hole. The Asgardian's grunts grew louder and more frequent as he neared his climax.

Thrusting harder, Thor drove his shaft deeper into Natasha. Giving another loud grunt the Asgardian once again blew his load, painting the redhead's inner walls white. The spy panted for breath, seed dripping from her pussy and mouth. Barton barely gave the Russian a chance to recover before sliding his rock hard member into her cum soaked hole. "Ah, Clint!" cried the Russian at the sensation. The archer immediately began bucking his hips as fast as he could. "Hey, Banner," Clint called, "Get over here, she's waiting." Once the scientist was close enough Romanov hungrily tongued at his member, alternating between long and slow and short and fast licks.

Nat wrapped a hand around Banner's dick and jerked at it furiously. Bruce gave a loud groan as Nat stroked him, her soft fingers squeezing slightly as they did so. A warm wetness then enveloped Bruce's boner as Natasha pursed her lips around it, sucking hard. Barton continued pounding away at the redhead's entrance, with his thrusts pushing her mouth further along Banner. Like last time the men's fucking gradually found a rhythm, much to Romanov's delight. As if trying to compensate for a lack of powers Clint thrust his hips harder, pushing his entire member into her. The spy moaned in euphoria, sending vibrations along Bruce's hardness.

Bruce couldn't take it anymore and, calling Natasha's name, spurted into her mouth. Clint grasped Nat's hips for leverage and started ploughing her as fast as he could. "Uh, uh, uh! Yeeaah!" wailed the redhead as Barton fucked her to another orgasm. Keeping up his pace Clint's cock continued to drive in and out. The archer could tell he was close and pulled out of Black Widow's sex, resting his manhood between her firm asscheeks. After resuming his thrusting it didn't take Barton long to shoot his seed over his partner's back. "Okay Bruce, you're up"

Banner lined himself up with Nat's entrance and gradually pushed in his meat. The scientist was slower than his teammates but more deliberate. With each thrust Banner bucked his hips, rubbing his pole against the spy's sensitive walls.

Feeling confident Banner slipped a finger into Nat's rear entrance. A small moan encouraged Bruce to go further. The first finger was joined by a second and then a third. Nat loved the feeling of having both holes stimulated. Banner's cock went back and forth and his digits from side to side, further loosening the backdoor. The scientist's fingers probed faster at Nat's tight ass whilst his cock did the same to her other hole. Bruce took hold of the redhead's hips to drive his length in more forcefully. A grunt from Nat encouraged Banner to do it again.

Another slow twisting thrust from Banner had Natasha moaning even louder. "Ohhh!" the redhead cried as she came again. Bruce carried on his thrusting and knew he couldn't last much longer. "N-nat! I'm close, turn around I want to do it on your face." he grunted. The Russian did as she was told and adjusted so she was facing the doctor. Romanov opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in anticipation for the splatter of spunk. When it came Romanov was surprised by the amount, it coated her face and dripped into her mouth.

Panting, Nat looked round at her erect teammates, even Bruce's member was quickly stiffening even after so recently cumming. "Well, I'd say that train ran successfully." she commented between breaths. "Yeah but we're not done yet," said Tony. Natasha shook her head "God no, I want more." A slutty idea formed in the Russian's mind "I think I've proven I can please you boys one at a time. Let's see if I can do all of you at once."

The idea of that appealed to the men who quickly fell into discussion over who got where. "I'm calling her pussy." Iron Man jumped in first. With a shrug Captain America said "I've always been an ass man." Thor claimed her mouth, leaving Banner and Hawkeye. "So what're we gonna do? Stand around jerking?" Bruce asked. Nat had been listening in with excitement and chipped in "You can if you want to, but I could do it for you."

The male avengers gathered by Natasha who gave their erections quick licks and sucks to lube them up.

Natasha slowly lowered herself down onto Steve and Tony's waiting members. As the poles filled her pussy and ass Nat wailed in euphoria. Her cries were cut off when Thor's cock pushed into her mouth. Nat's hands shot out, grabbing Clint and Bruce's cocks.

With each of her holes full of cock Natasha was in heaven, the pleasure from feeling so full was unimaginable.

Quickly adjusting to the sensation, Natasha carefully raised herself up before dropping down, sheathing the cocks further in her. At the same time the Russian started rapidly bobbing her head over Thor's shaft. Clint and Bruce moaned as the redhead's soft hands began furiously jerking them off.

Natasha was like a jackhammer as she bounced up and down on Steve and Tony, determined to take the entirety of them into her ass and pussy. Ramming his hips forward Thor gave a groan as Nat deepthroated him again and again. The spy's hands were practically a blur as she masturbated Clint and Bruce, her firm but gentle touch driving them wild.

Having two big meats inside her had Black Widow seeing stars, regular sex would never be the same afterwards. With the thunder god's length buried in her mouth and throat Nat's ecstatic howls vibrated along it, providing even more pleasure. Whilst she couldn't do as much for the Avengers she was jerking off, Romanov _would_ give them the best handjobs ever and angled and twisted her wrists.

A loud but muffled wail came from Nat as the men fucking her started thrusting as hard as they could. Natasha suddenly gagged when Thor shoved her head firmly over his cock. To increase their pleasure Banner and Barton jerked their hips forward as Nat stroked them.

Stark Tower's penthouse was filled with the sounds and smells of sex. Six individuals were entirely lost in each other or, more accurately, five individuals were engrossed in the thorough fucking of one. On the floor were two men, one black haired one blond, were thrusting their manhoods into a busty red haired woman. One was in her pussy, the other pounding her ass. The woman's head was turned to the side as another blond thrust his boner deep in and out her mouth. To the sides of the gangbang were two more men of leaner builds. The redhead's hands were currently occupied massaging their rods.

Euphoric cries echoed throughout the room as, one by one, the heroes blew their loads. Jets of spunk flew, coating Black Widow's form and turning her insides white.

Natasha was almost at her limit but one hero wasn't done with her yet.

Bruce's body twisted as his veins darkened and spread. The skinny scientist's body swelled with muscle and his skin changed to green as he transformed from Bruce Banner into the Hulk. "Urrgh! Ah! T-the other g-guy wants sssome action too!" he managed to force out. Soon the transformation was over and the Green Goliath was back and was horny. The emerald meat between his legs considerably larger than Banner's and pointed at Black Widow. "HULK HORNY! HULK FUCK!" he yelled.

Natasha stared at the jade junk in a mixture of fear and arousal. The idea of being screwed by Hulk _was_ somewhat exciting but his size would prove a challenge. "Whoa! Easy big guy, just go nice and slow okay?" Completely ignoring her, Hulk seized Romanov's legs and plunged his meaty cock into her pussy.

The spy gave a cry of both pain and pleasure as her already well-fucked hole was spread out. The strongest Avenger wasted no time smashing into Nat's vagina. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!" burst Nat with each powerful thrust. Hulk's member pushed against her walls and reached deep into her core. Vigorous thrusts sent shock waves through the heroine's body as she rode Hulk. Once again the spy found herself cumming, her juices squirting down Hulk's pole. Over and over the green cock pounded at Natasha until, with a roar, Hulk erupted. The thick load jetted up Nat's tender pussy and splattered onto the floor.

Black Widow lay sprawled out, cum covering her body and leaking from all her holes and completely cock-drunk. She couldn't wait to do it again.

After that day it became an Avengers tradition to celebrate victories with a group session. New dicks were added into the mix but, fortunately for Nat, some variety was provided when new girl Wanda, and later on Nebula and Carol, joined the team.

Over the years it became something of an open secret that the Avengers were constantly fucking. This lead to the team being nicknamed Earth's Horniest Heroes. The heroes loved each and every minute of it and they all had Loki's distraction to thank for it.

Funny how things turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was pure filth, thanks for reading.  
Please say what you think.  
Yes I'm aware the penis isn't actually a muscle.


End file.
